SSI Dunkirk Ironwork - Technical Security Unit
History and Summary Sterne, being a major player in the military markets for advanced technology research, development, and manufacturing - and now, even creating high-grade or even experimental weaponry - has always dedicated large amounts of their company budget to security concerns. Especially now with Maksimov at the helm, never has more been spent on making sure the company's interests are protected, with no stone unturned and no cuts ever skimmed over. Recently, a new unit was formed in the SSI Security Division dedicated solely to physical protection of the Dunkirk Ironwork facility, though they have also been (discreetly) deployed to assist with other, more major forces in anarchic/international areas where they are given more freedom to operate. Consists solely of ex-GSG 9, KSK, and KSM soldiers. These officers have spent their entire lives in physical prime, with all of them being 35-50 years old with a plethora of experience. They are highly trained and highly skilled in all walks of security concern, including but not limited to: * Force Recon Operations * Mine Clearing * Close Quarters Combat/Battle * Field Engineering/Sapping * Field Medicine and First Aid * Explosive Ordnance Disposal * Explosive Ordnance Deployment * Unconventional Warfare * Counter-Terrorism Operations (very fast, very clean, very chaotic, including breaching and clearing of multiple rooms in succession) * Hazardous Material Operations * Other things the Archives Department isn't even allowed to put on digital record Though restricted in numbers, they are - quite literally - listed as among the top deadliest human beings to exist. In following with GSG 9 and other similar policies, the identity of each operative is highly classified, and they can face reprimands if they use a real name or even remove any sort of face covering while on duty. In international operations, when deployed by Sterne, they are used in a similar fashion to the GSG 9 Technical Unit, which is in fact the DITSU's direct official counterpart. Rather than taking a large-scale combat role, they are dedicated in supporting the frontline soldiers. Deployed in small numbers, they carry extensive specialized equipment, defuse IEDs or other bombs, place and detonate the breaching charges, hack into extra-security door keypads or systems, etc. They make sure the main fighters actually get to the fighting. Their most unique specialty is arguably their HAZMAT training. Sterne, often dealing with mishaps with their experimental weaponry, often needs a discreet, internal force that can clean up an area not suitable for humans. This makes them an excellent asset in tracking down and eliminating any biological, chemical, radioactive, or other unconventional threats on a battlefield. They number on a dwindling ~50, an estimate from news sources, as the actual size is classified. They often work with NATO and other allied forces in the War on Terror, aiding in investigation and disposal/destruction of CBRN weapons/accidents. As rumours abound on activity in the Lawless Region surrounding biological weapons, DITSU has stepped up and openly offered their support in the matter. Maksimov has taken the situation personally, given her history in the fall of and love for the USSR. Equipment Weaponry * BMAR-MC * PHS 30-06 * MCQC/B * GUS 10-16IK * SDBG * Auto-9b * Auto-1045B * Gelato Maschine * Jagdkommando Tridagger Knife * Kampfmesser 2000 Some officers and select other operatives have been known to occasionally wield traditional longswords into battle. Tactical Equipment * TUV Sights/Scopes * Smoke, Flash, EMP, and/or Incendiary grenades * Specialized ammunition, such as HEI or AP * Various other Sterne sensor equipment, such as motion, heartbeat/heat senors, Geiger counters, and other CBRN devices. * A small range of different gas mask filter classifications, for different uses, ranging from ABEK-P3, ABEK-HgP3, to Reactor and even more basic CO filters. Worn Equipment * M50 field gas masks * DFX3 Hardshell suit - modified in-house from the Damascus DFX2, Kevlar has been replaced with polyethylene, and the polymer plates with boron carbide. Similar weight, but extremely bullet-resistant. * MRAPS-IV ballistic protective shields * Type 2/Level B CBRN suit, worn under all armour and gear. If the operative dons the M50, they will be at the equivalent of the US MOPP Level 4 hazardous combat loadout. Vehicles Since they're not a major military force nor a military contractor, they don't have access to heavy fighting vehicles. They've mostly restricted themselves to heavily modified APCs for CBRN activities. * Marauder 4x4 (w/ Transparent Armor Gun Shield, 1912S GPMG, and light modifications. +CBRN Modified) * Marauder 6x6 (w/ TAGS, 1912S GPMG, light modifications. +CBRN Modified) * TPz Fuchs 2 (w/ FLW 200, 1908S HMG, light modifications.) All vehicles possess a flecktarn camouflage pattern and small SSI logos for identification. Known Operatives With all identities 100% and consistently concealed, the only publicly known information - and even that's a stretch - are the codenames of a handful of commanding officers. * Titan * Stahl * Platin * Uran * Eisen * Wolfram CLASSIFIED INFORMATION - Courtesy of the Sterne-Schmied Industrie Archives Department. Category:Sterne-Schmied Industrie Category:Special Forces